Can't take the Song out of the Soul
by JessiRoad
Summary: She was that girl, the one that no one really noticed… but that was the point, the plan. She wanted a normal upbringing, and her talent made that seemingly impossible. She aims to go by unnoticed, but when she draws the wrong type of attention from Sirius Black, all she wants is to be forgotten. She tries desperately to hide her secret. But can a singer really stop singing?


**Summary:** She was that girl, the one that no one really noticed… but that was the point, the plan. She wanted a normal upbringing, and her talent made that seemingly impossible. When she grows tired of her fame following her back to school in France at Beauxbatons Aphrodite decides with help of her manager that it is best that she travels to Scotland to give it a shot. She arrives at Hogwarts as a transfer student in her seventh year. She aims to go by unnoticed, but when she draws the wrong type of attention from Sirius Black, all she wants is to be forgotten. Unable to hold back her ferocious personality lashes out at Black intriguing him and making him want to know more about her and annoy her. She tries desperately to hide her secret. But can a singer really stop singing. Chelsea better not sing in the shower any time soon.

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I probably wouldn't be writing on here... sad but true. I do Own my Beautiful Aphrodite/ Chelsea as well as the plot line,some OC's, and some awesomely mediocre song lyrics, so Swiper NO Swipey! YOU HAVE BEEN WAAAARNED!**

 **Face Claims:** Here are the face claims I use when writing the story, you can picture whomever you'd like.

 **Aphrodite Chelsea Capulet Rawkes** (stage Name Aphrodite Rawkes) (school name goes by middle name Chelsea and Mom's maiden name Capulet): _Maiara Walsh_

 **Nym Maestro** : (her agent/manager) _Bérénice Marlohe_

 **Lilly:** _Meryem Uzerli_

 **Marlene:** _Jade Thompson_

 **Dorcas:** _Kaniehtiio Horn_

 **Sirius:** _Jesús Neyra_

 **James:** _Aaron Johnson_

 **Remus:** _Ben Schnetzer_

 **Peter:** _Josh Bolt_

 **Severus:** _Tom Sturridge_

(つ◕౪◕)つ━ ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ

 **Chapter 1: (( AN: the lyrics below are original... so yeah... don't hate too hard on them))**

"I just wanna be myself,

Don't know how to be anybody else…"

"If I just let my conscious win

It'll get me out of this mess I'm in…"

"But the further I climb, the harder I fall,

It won't be long, till I'm nothing at all…."

"This is my mountain I must climb it on my own,

This is my life, I must fight these fears alone…"

"The road ahead of me is looking rough,

And your touch alone may no longer be enough…"

"So hold me tight and count to ten

Then open your eyes and we'll start again…."

Her soft soprano voice floated off, as her finger continued to softly play the cords. She could hear the door to the room open wider, but she kept her head down as her mind raced. She continued for a few more moments before her fingers ceased all movements and she calmly called out to the figure standing in the door. The young girl's eyes ghosted over the older woman's ombre hair as a few curls fell from her bun to frame her heart shaped face. Her brown eyes maintained their normal serious nature, but with a hint of inquisitive nature that she tried to hide. Her normal attire of black fancy knee length dress with matching black pumps, and a pearl necklace draped elegantly across her collar bones rounded out the image of Nym Maestro.

"Dite… We are having a special guest in an hour, and your mother would like you to be dressed your best" The young girl nodded before closing the notebook that sat beside her and placing her acoustic guitar on the couch next to her. She looked back up to the stern figure of her manager before nodding her understanding once more, signaling that Nym could leave. Dite was happily surprised when the normally serious visage of her manager flashed a soft smile, "That was beautiful, by the way."

Aphrodite stood up before leaving the music room and slowly skipping down the light hallway to her quaint bedroom. She looked to her small canopy bed surrounded by walls of bookshelves. Her eyes stopped on a flash of light blue chiffon that was laid out on her white sheets, and the black pumps that sat on the floor below the dress. Her fingers danced over the fabric in a way that she almost didn't notice. That was until her hands hit something cold. Looking down she noticed a silver jewelry box. She opened it slowly with an intake of breath she marveled at the ornate black earrings with the small aquamarine jewels that matched the shade of the dress. A thought rang through Dite's mind as she recognized the formal attire… _This will be a very important meeting._

With newfound haste, the brunette undressed and redressed in the clothes set out for her. She slipped on her shoes slowly before reaching for her wand and casting a few charms on her hair, setting it in larger curls that bounced just at her shoulder blades. She cast another charm to finish a natural make up look before carefully sliding the earrings on. Looking in the mirror she took in her appearance. The aquamarine stones and dress brought out the matching shade of her irises, the only quality that she had received from her late father. This was obviously what her mother had been aiming for when choosing the very clothes that now clung to her feminine curves. With one last fleeting look toward the mirror, Aphrodite calmly made her way to the parlor where her mother stood at the white baby grand piano awaiting her daughter.

Aphrodite knew the routine, she sat gracefully on the piano bench before letting her fingers fly gently over the ivory keys. Soft soothing music swelled within the room, as the two Rawkes women awaited their guest. Three or four concertos later Nym and a house elf by the name of Trinket led an older gentleman in long purple robes into the room. Aphrodite's eyes quickly scanned the newcomer's figure, but deviated at his long white beard, before looking back over the piano as her fingers continued their elegant dance over Ivory and Obsidian keys.

"Albus Dumbledor, this is Ophelia Rawkes, and her daughter Aphrodite." Nym introduced the man. The name rang familiar in Dite's mind, but as her thoughts flew over where she had heard his name before, her fingers drew to a slow stop. She finally gave her attention back over to the conversation the adults in the room were having.

"Yes, I've thought it over… and I think it is a wonderful idea! Aphrodite will transfer in a few weeks, her identity will be a secret that only I and her House head will know, and she will go by another name while she stays there, she will continue the classes she was taking at BeauxBatons. She will be allowed to leave the school grounds when accompanied by Ms Maestro, on set days for concerts or what have you. How does that sound?" Dumbledor said with a smile looking toward the girl in question.

She smiled before looking toward her mother who nodded. "I'll go by Chelsea… Chelsea Capulet. And Thank You, Professor… for everything. This means a lot to me."

"I look forward to seeing you soon, but remember keeping your secret is ultimately your responsibility." He broke off before reaching into his bag, which Aphrodite had yet to notice, He pulled out a dark leather ratty hat that started to mumble out complaints about being manhandled and left in a stink old bag. With a smile Aphrodite listened to Dumbledor explain how the sorting process was done, and the significance of each house, before sitting motionless awaiting the word that would determine how the next year of her life would be lived out."

 **((AN: the outfits for both Nym and Aphrodite can be found on my polyvore username JessiRoad, under their names; this is also where any further outfits will be posted for this and other fics.))**

(つ◕౪◕)つ━ ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ

"Gryffindor!" The crowd chanted, as James stood on their table in the Great Hall at dinner. He raised his arm with grandeur as he clasped the golden ticket to the Gryffindor's victory once more in the air. The snitch's wings flickered as the voices continued to sing out with pride, at the latest Quidditch victory their Captain James Potter had brought them. Sirius, one of their beaters, was currently flirting with various Gryffindor girls, and even some Hufflepuff girls, who despite their house's loss were still in a partying spirit.

"SILENCE!" The powerful voice of one Headmaster Albus Dumbledor boomed over the cheering and noise that radiated within the magical walls of the Great Hall. "Thank you, it's my pleasure to announce that we have a transfer student from Beauxbaton's Academy for young witches. Please welcome, Miss Chelsea Capulet, as she will be joining as a seventh year Gryffindor." As Dumbledor announced this, eyes moved over to the school robe clad girl standing next to a cat that had eerie similarities to one Gryffindor Head of House. One pair of grey eyes raked heavily over the figure, sliding up her long tan pale legs, stopping momentarily at her hips, chest, and neck, before making their way up to her blue eyes and dark black curls that slid down to her shoulders. Sirius was very pleased with the newest addition to his house. And he wasn't the only one, as the newest addition was greeted with cheering as well as a few distinct cat calls. She made her way down toward the table, before being stopped by said grey eyed boy.

"Love, if you are ever interested in making some magic together, just let me know, my wand is at the ready, when you are." He said with his signature wink and smirk combo. However what he didn't expect was the grimace she threw his way before snickering and rebutting him, "You know what, let's make an Unbreakable Vow that you never come near me again. How does that sound?" She smirked at his surprised and disgruntled expression, before pushing past him, and those who had surrounded him watching the scene unfold, where she met a nice ginger girl and they hit it off right away. Little did she know that Chelsea had just declared war… with one Siriusly obsessive boy.

(つ◕౪◕)つ━ ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ ✿✿✿✿

 **((AN: LOL, that last line though... yeah I couldn't help myself... Love yah, hope you liked it. If you did hit that magically awesome button to comment/ review and tell me what you thought ... If you didn't like it, hit that awesomely magical button to comment/review and tell me everything you hated about it... I really just want some thoughts on the story so far.))**

 **((AN: Anywho... Signing out, This was BATMAN. See you next time!))**


End file.
